Shoesoles designed to provide for resilience and softness in walking and yet sufficiently resistant to displacement to prevent overloading and, hence, sharp blows and bruising are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,414 and 2,001,821. In the Hallgren Patent 2,527,414, the bottom of the shoe is provided with transversely-disposed, longitudinally-spaced ribs which provide relatively large deflection at loads ordinarily imposed and relatively smaller deflection when overloaded. Since the structure is coextensive with the entire area of the sole, there is no provision for greater displacement in the areas subjected to greater stress than in other areas and so the structure does not alleviate the pressure where the impact is high in contrast with areas where there is very little impact. The U.S. Patent No. 2,001,821 to Everston is designed to provide for yield to a greater degree at the heel than at the forepart, but does not provide for greater yield with respect to the areas which are subjected to maximum impact and so is not designed for applicant's purposes.